The Tiger Of Liberion
by YamatoForever2199
Summary: After an unusual order from high command, the 501st JFW is scheduled to receive a new member. How will the other witches react to another presence among then. Slight AU  Oc warning.  Reviews are welcome, it helps me a lot. first story here
1. Leaving home is always difficult

So I'm throwing my hat into the Strike Witches ring, this is my first story here so take it easy on the flames but reviews are welcome

Anyway before I forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches, but I do have control of a hand full of OCs

Oh also this starts just after the events of 'Higher Than The Sky" (sixth episode of the second season) just thought I'd mention that.

At a far east airfield facing the Atlantic ocean an old liberon C-47 Transport plane lay near the small hanger on site, all around the men worked quickly loading a pair of striker units into the cargo bay. Across the base in the briefing hall, the squadron said there good byes to a fellow solider. Even though it was temporary, it still seemed odd to see someone leave, fellow witches of the 101st airborne bid a final farewell to an ally and a good friend. Sergeant Michael Boeheim, one of the few boys in liberion who could operate a striker unit, prepared to head off, to spend time with another squadron, he along with the rest of his flight was surprised the top brass suggested sending him, more forced than suggested.

Leaving the room, mike looked one last time around his base, true enough it was small but it still felt like home, making his way over to the runway he could see the last of his gear being loaded, specifically his main weapons for his striker units, following behind, the wing commander quickly caught up and over took the slower paced teen, she would be traveling along with mike across the atlantic to his new base, he had been kept in the dark about the destination but he did know from a good friend that he was being sent to the Romagna area, right on the front line. There were a few bases in the area but she couldn't nail down the exact base. He continued on down the path at an ever slowing pace, deep in his heart he was already missing everyone here, and he hadn't even left yet, raising his head towards the sky and taking a deep breath, he broke into a run heading towards the plane as he approached the ageing aircraft he slowed down to a light jog until he actually reached his destination. Looking inside he could already see his wing commander sitting, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. She looked up at him and simply asked

" ready to go sergeant" he nodded as he climbing into the plane and sat down across from her.

"yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be, lets just get into the air before I change my mind" she nodded and turned towards the front of the plane.

"we're ready to take off, when ever your set, go." the pilot threw a thumbs up and turned back to the controls. Outside the twin engines roared into life slowly bring the plane around to face the ocean. At the same time a figure some distance off continued in a flat out run desperate to get to the plane before it took to the sky but she was running out of time.

'_darn it, I'm not going to make it, I'll have to risk it' _she thought to herself, she concentrated accessing her magic. her familiars ears appeared and she was surrounded by a blue glow. Her speed increased as she bolted towards the plane, a storm of dust followed behind her. From the plane mike looked back out towards the base for one last time, for a few months time it would be the last he would see it, but something caught his eye, a dust cloud on the main road, perhaps it was only a truck or some other military vehicle, but as the plane began to taxi forward, out of the dust cloud a figure dashed out onto the tarmac her familiar ears and tail both called forth, in her hands was a blue sheath. Mike quickly darted to the rear door of the plane and opened it. The girl ran up to the moving plane and jumped in knocking mike down in the process. The door slid shut just as the plane took to the air. There destination thousands of miles across the atlantic, with one more passenger than expected.

Across the world on the front lines of Romagna, the 501st joint fight wing's commander, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke was returning from a meeting with high command, in which she learned that for a time, another person would be joining the 501st but she wasn't happy in the least, the person in question was a boy, a wizard, one of a handful around the world, even though in every account she could find about him she couldn't find a trace of evidence against him being, what was the word, immature, in fact it was the exact opposite, he was highly respectful and almost never got in trouble, only one incident was recorded, and after it was all over with, he was found not to be the cause, just a rumor, started by a fellow squad member, other than that he was clean, though this might have been caused by the high level of restriction placed on him still she didn't trust him one bit. Sitting across from Minna was her second in command, Major Mio Sakamoto, she herself also found the order of having a boy at the base strange, but orders were orders. Besides the way she saw it, the world needed as much help as it could get, and if that means using wizards to help fight, she could deal with it. Much of the ride home had been spent in silence only the occasional sounds from the radio and the low hum of the engines kept them from complete silence. Soon as they neared the base a small faint voice could be heard over the radio.

"Welcome back commander' the voice was quiet very difficult to hear, but minna already knew who it was. Flying to the right and just above the karlsland transport was the bases night patrol witch Sanya. Looking out the window minna called back to the girl.

"Sanya, come back to the base tonight, we have a meeting early tomorrow and I need everyone there." outside she saw Sanya nod and continued flying along side. Soon the base was insight, the massive castle like structure loomed in the darkness, only the light on the runway and the moon shining bright in the sky illuminated the path before them. Sanya took the lead landing first and slowly flying into the hanger. A few minutes later the karlsland transport plane touched down. Its two passangers departed from the plane and returned to there rooms for the night, but for minna it wasn't the end of her night. With the new arrival came another mountain of paper work. It was going to be a long night. Sanya still awake from the days rest returned to her room in hopes of falling back asleep. As for Mio, the long plane ride had tiered her out and she also returned to her room knowing tomorrow would come sooner than expected, it was going to be a long two months.

I'm sorry if this seems short, but as I continue to write this, chapters will become longer

I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises, but one thing I am going to try to do is to stick with the original story as much as I can, a few battles here and there will be added and the finally will be insane…woops did I just say that last part out loud. Eh oh well. Hope to here from people soon until then

-Commander bossman out

-Semper Fi


	2. Delays Are Inevitable

And so the 2nd Chapter begins

For some reason all the lines I put in last chapter did not set so I am going to try another way to break up the sections

Also: Disclamer: I do not own Strike Witches but mike and a few others are mine so don't even think bout stealing them haha

-(Over Skys)-

Above the atlantic, a lone plane soared threw the sky. Its duel engines roared but to the passengers inside it was only a dull rumble. The young sergeant peered out the small window next to him watching the sea below him rush by. Spinning his neck back around he slowly rolled it back and forth trying to pop it. Finally a nice loud pop echoed through the cabin drawing attention form his commander across form him. She looked at him with a concerned face.

"You okay sergeant?" he looked back with a small nod.

"yes I'm okay, that felt really good actually now I wish I could crack my back but…" he trailed off looking down at the sleeping figure laying across him, he could only smile, but his commander thought differently.

"You do realize when she gets back to the base, I'll have to punish her for tagging along right…?" the sergeant nodded the smile on his face disappearing.

"She must have a good reason to give me that" the commander followed his out stretched arm to the back of the plane. Resting against the striker launch gantry was a dark blue sheath in which rested a katana. The commander turned back to him…

"I know she's been helping you train but…" she was cut off as the radio crackled to life

"_Liberion transport, this is allied task force 'Atlantic Strike', be advised you will be encountering some bad weather ahead…we just sailed out of it around an hour ago."_

The navigator sat down at the station and sent a quick reply. Down below the sergeant could see the massive fleet moving along the sea at high speed. Among the fleet of over twenty ships were two aircraft carriers and one battleship.

"hey commander" he kept an eye on the battleship "is that the karlsland '_Bismark'_ his commander moved across look out another window. Taking a long look at the slowly shrinking ship she shook her head

"sorry mike that's not her, but it is her sister ship the '_Tirptiz'_ as she looked back at the boy she could see the disappointment on his face…in the past she had over heard him talking to the other witches about a dream to sail on the most powerful warships from every nation…the only three left were Karlsland's '_Bismark' _Fuso's_ Yamato_ and finally the Liberion Aircraft carrier _Enterprise_ though the only way to get close to her was to be a part of the 508th the _Mighty Witches_ so to him his dream would always be just out of reach…

"Cheer up Mike you'll see her one of these days…you better get some sleep now before we hit that storm, I doubt you'll be able to sleep through it" she said as she returned to her seat across from him. With a small nod he snuggled back against the exposed frame and laid his head against the same window he had been just look out…slowly the rumble of the engine lulled him to sleep.

-( I actually was inside a c47 about two weeks ago, gotta love Air Shows)-

501st Base

(Minna's POV)

"WHAT!" the meeting wasn't going well…many members of the squad were in an uproar over the news about the wizard that was joining us. Trude was easily the most rattled as the desk she sat at showed…two large cracks lined the mid point right where she had brought her fits down waking sanya in the process…I let out a audible sigh and attempted to continue…

"All right settle down…I know many of you disapprove of these orders but he is only going to be on base for a maximum of two months…for now we'll just have to put up with him and rest assured I'll make sure he fully understands the rules and what happens if he breaks them" I finish with a small smile and the room fell silent. I was surprised but I figured I'd better rap this up before things got out of hand again.

"Now the plane is due to land sometime today so once…" I was cut off by the bases phone. I quickly retrieve it.

"Yes this is the 501st…alright thank you for the update" I place the phone back on its holder and return my gaze to the squad.

"The transport has been delayed due to bad weather…they're now anticipated to arrive tonight and I will be out to meet him, alright I believe that covers everything. Your dismissed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy with collage so I haven't had much time to write but hopefully the next chapter should be longer…again I'm sorry. R&amp;R would be nice…until then<p>

-commander bossman

-Semper Fie


End file.
